Death
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #9 of the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. Won't lie, I don't know if I enjoyed writing this one or not. Took me a lot longer than the others to just come up with something to go with it.


**I won't lie, I don't know if I really enjoyed writing this one. I just had to come up with something to fit the theme.**

**#9 : Death**

Amy's eyes were wide in shock and fear as she looked at the sight in front of her. This couldn't be happening, she had to be dreaming...

She lay crumpled on the ground, limp and unmoving. A few feet away, Sundance was blowing from pain as he held his leg off of the ground. It broke her heart to see that it was clearly broken.

Amy remembered what had happened. She and Sundance had been jumping in the regional finals, something that she was so proud to do, when a spot in the sand had caught Sundance's hoof and sent them both flying into the rails of the jump they'd been about to go over. She had felt a pain in her neck, only a brief flash, before she felt nothing at all.

Now she stood over her body, watching as paramedics rushed to her and some of the officials tried to calm Sundance.

Amy felt something wet on her face and reached up to her cheek, realizing that she was crying.

"Sundance, I'm so sorry." Her voice was hoarse from her tears as she spoke, willing him to hear her. She walked to his side and put her arms around his neck, wishing that she would feel him.

To her amazement, he quieted, as if he knew that she was there.

_'Horses are more perceptive than people, he may know that I'm here for him. I hope he knows how sorry I am.' _Amy thought.

"I'm so sorry Sundance, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his neck.

She knew he'd never recover from the injury to his leg. He was going to have to be put down, and knowing that just crushed her.

"Amy!"

The heart wrenching cry tore Amy's face from Sundance's neck and her heart dropped when she saw Ty and Ben rushing over to where her body lay.

Even from where she was, Amy could see the clear horror in Ty's eyes.

_'What have I done?' _She thought as she watched Ty and Ben be pushed back by security guards.

"Move!" Ty yelled angrily and for a moment Amy was afraid he was going to hit the man to get him out of his way.

"Listen to me son, let the paramedics get her out of here." The man told Ty, seeing the fear in his bright green eyes.

"She has to be alright, she has to be." Ty said as he watched the EMT's load Amy's body onto a stretcher and rush her into the ambulance that had pulled into the arena.

"Ty come on, we'll follow them to the hospital." Ben put a hand on Ty's shoulder, who nodded reluctantly and then both of them took off for Ben's truck. Amy watched them go, feeling helpless.

What could she do?

_**#9D**_

Amy felt her heart breaking, even though she knew that it was no longer beating. She sat by Ty as he cried, hidden away in one of the barns at Heartland. Tears streamed down his cheeks, no matter how much he wiped at his eyes.

Her death had been confirmed and her funeral set for the next day. Sundance had been put down and had been buried in one of Heartland's pastures.

"I'm so sorry, Ty. I love you so much." Amy whispered, knowing that Ty couldn't hear her but needing to say it anyway.

She wished that she could just go back and stop herself from ever going to the jumping competition. Then both she and Sundance would still be alive.

Even though he couldn't feel her, Amy still put her arms around Ty and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she listened to his soft sobs. He leaned forward, curling in on himself almost, and Amy simply shifted so that her cheek rested against his back. She wanted so badly to comfort him.

Amy didn't know why she hadn't moved on, but she could only guess that she'd stayed to help her family move on from her death.

_'Lord, please help me. I don't know what to do. How can I help them? Please!' _Amy prayed.

Suddenly Ty stood up, going straight through Amy. She watched him in alarm as he stood there motionless before he turned and looked right at her, his eyes wide and glazed from his tears.

"Amy?" He choked out.

"You can see me?" She whispered, her own eyes widening.

Ty nodded mutely, watching her warily as she stood from where she sat. He swallowed hard and hastily wiped at his face.

"Ty, I'm so sorry." She said and he froze.

"What are you sorry for, Amy?" He whispered, confused. His voice was choked and strained.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't entered that stupid jumping contest, Sundance and I would both still be alive." Amy whispered.

Ty shook his head, "Don't say that. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"But its true! Ty, you were _crying_. You never cry! How can you not blame me for that?" Amy asked.

"Because I love you, and I know that it's not your fault." Ty answered her. He swallowed hard as he watched her, as if waiting for her to vanish from his sight.

"Ty, I don't know what to do. I don't want you to hurt, or my family. I don't want anyone to hurt!" Amy said.

"I know, Ames. We just can't help it." Ty told her.

Amy shook her head and reached for his hand, to her amazement, now she held his hand, it didn't go through her grasp. He looked down at their hands before curling his fingers tightly around her hand and pulling her to him. She didn't go through him, much to her shock, and she clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Amy." Ty whispered to her.

"I love you too, Ty." Amy said and swallowed. She glanced up when she felt a warmth on her back and swallowed at the bright light she saw in the corner of the room. She knew instinctively what it meant.

"I have to go, Ty." She whispered and pulled him down for one last kiss, a tear trailing from her eye as his arms tightened around her and he kissed her back.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered, more tears filling his eyes as he looked down at her. She swallowed.

"I'm going to miss you, too. Please help everyone else to stop hurting. I love you, I love them." She said as she reluctantly stepped out of his arms.

Ty smiled at her sadly. She could see his heart breaking in his eyes, "Of course, Ames. I'll do all I can. Bye, Amy. I love you, with all my heart."

Amy smiled at him softly, "I love you more." With that, she turned before she could stop herself and walked into the light, leaving Ty where he stood.

He watched her fade away.


End file.
